


let it burn

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wax Play, drama filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Tegoshi feels a little like a moth attracted to a flame, but he likes being burned by the fire.





	let it burn

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“I can’t handle pain that well,” he’d said in the beginning, but she just smiled and lit another candle.

It sparks just like the tension between them, the tension that’s been there for two years, since the first time they’d worked together. Tegoshi hadn’t quite grown up yet and Aya was even younger, though they’d both been entranced by all of the candles on set. And not just because they’re pretty.

Now she holds one of them over his bare chest, finger hooked in the skull-shaped holder as she teasingly moves it back and forth, the accumulated wax sloshing from side to side. A dab ends up on the rim and it shines in the dim, flickering light, Tegoshi’s eyes never leaving it as he braces himself for what’s to come.

His wrists are tied, but he could get out of it if he wanted to. That’s what he gets for wearing such a cute scarf, Aya had told him, though that just makes Tegoshi want to go out and by fourteen more.

“So pure and untainted,” her low, airy voice pierces the silence. “Burn for me.”

He wants to close his eyes, but he can’t look away from her, wearing only her bra and panties as she kneels next to him on the bed. Her focus is on the wax dripping down from the flame and how Tegoshi’s squirming underneath it. The suspense is the most arousing, Tegoshi learns, his underwear bulging before she even touches him. He knows she notices, because she smirks as she runs a finger down his chest from about an inch under his right nipple, making him shiver.

“Here,” she decides, and Tegoshi bites his lip. He nods and she laughs, her long hair falling on either side of her face as she leans down into his face. “I wasn’t asking permission.”

“Aya-chan,” he says, and it comes out as a breath. “Please.”

“You’re even cuter when you beg,” Aya tells him, flicking her wrist just enough to keep Tegoshi on edge, and time seems to stop when he sees that one drop go airborne.

It stings as it lands on his stomach, but it’s not too bad. Tegoshi sighs in relief, feeling calmer, but nothing could have prepared him for the thin line of hot, hot wax Aya pours perfectly right where she’d told him she would.

“Holy… _fuck_ ,” Tegoshi gets out, his voice strained and hoarse like he’d been screaming all night, but the night has just begun. “ _Ah_ , that’s hot.”

The flame reflects in Aya’s eyes as she watches his newly branded chest rise with quick gasps of air, the corners of her gorgeous lips turning up in satisfaction. “It cools too fast, though, doesn’t it?” she asks, sounding sad about it.

Tegoshi stares up at her, panting as he notices the burn subsiding into a dull ache. “Yeah,” he says. “It does.”

“Don’t worry,” she says sweetly. “I have a lot more.”

The next line is between his nipples, just close enough to each one to make him cry out, and his eyes roll back into his head when Aya carefully places the candle on the nightstand and leans down to blow cool air all the way from one to the other. “Aya-chan…”

“Hmm?” she replies, meeting his eyes as she flicks out her tongue to lick a nipple.

Tegoshi’s instincts have him thrusting up towards nothing, whining in frustration, and Aya pulls back to regard him. He has to be a sight – hair all over the place, face flushed from arousal, and he’s pretty sure he feels a tear or two in the corner of his eyes. She looks pleased with herself, as she should, and Tegoshi arches when he feels her finger drifting up the length of his erection through the fabric of his briefs.

“Can I do it here?” she asks, and it feels like such an innocent question that Tegoshi doesn’t get it at first. Then his eyes widen and he starts to shake his head, but then her fingers are rubbing the head of his cock and all he can do is groan as he feels the damp spot of precome.

Her next words are directed in his ear. “Is that a yes?”

“Does it hurt?” he asks, his voice barely a whisper.

She looks thoughtful for a second, then nods. “But it’ll feel good, I promise.”

Tegoshi’s entire torso rises and falls with the force of his next breath, his lip returning between his teeth as he gives one firm nod. Aya grins and leans down to kiss him, drawing his lip out with her own, and Tegoshi’s next noise dies on her tongue as she pushes down his underwear and takes him in her hand.

“Aya-chan,” he gasps as she pulls back with a grin. “Oh, god.”

“Relax,” she says, abandoning his length for the candle. “This is the last one.”

He’s both relieved and disappointed as Aya points to the first dot of wax that landed on him, trailing her finger down his line of dark hair until she bumps the head of his cock. She continues down the shaft to his balls, which tighten under her delicate touch, and his knees automatically bend to spread his thighs for her.

His bound hands grasp onto each other, his teeth digging in his lip hard enough to hurt, and his chest is rising and falling with short, fast breaths. She watches him almost curiously, holding the candle stationary over him as he calms down. He takes a deep breath and that’s when she strikes, leading him to choke on his air as the wax dips into his belly button.

It’s excruciatingly slow and that makes it even hotter, in both senses of the word as Tegoshi strains his neck as far as he can to watch the liquid make contact with his skin. This feels even more masochistic and Tegoshi’s hips start to snap on their own again, but Aya stops him with a firm hand around the base of his cock, which is enough to still him.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Tegoshi hisses, his eyes widening as the wax gets closer to the head of his cock, and he lets out a piercing wail at the first singe of it. He throws his head back and _screams_ as the wax burns the underside, Aya gradually removing her hand as she approaches it, and Tegoshi can’t find his breath when she finishes with a figure-eight on his balls.

At least he’d thought she was finished, until he feels the hot liquid along the inside of his left thigh and his next thrust upwards _stings_. A moan dies in his throat and his whole body shudders, hot and cold all at once.

She pulls back, her eyes on her decoration as Tegoshi’s breath returns in shallow gasps, pain laced with sharp pleasure as the skin underneath the wax throbs. She doesn’t move until it cools enough to harden, testing the density with another run of her finger up the length of his cock, and Tegoshi moans so loud that it hurts his own ears.

“Good boy,” Aya whispers, and even though his body is on fire, Tegoshi smiles smugly. He catches his breath as she returns the candle to the nightstand, where it will hopefully stay, and grabs the condom that had been laid out next to it. “You’re going to fuck me now.”

Tegoshi has no arguments, wincing a little as Aya rolls on the condom. He’s still rock hard, the cooled wax on his cock and balls reminding him of its presence as he pushes up into her hand, and their eyes meet as she reaches behind her to unhook her bra and unleash her breasts for his view.

She flashes a cute smile and giggles as she shimmies out of her panties, and even in the candlelight Tegoshi can see her glistening for him. It has him inhaling sharply and trying to remain composed as she straddles his waist and hovers over his waiting cock.

“Yuuya-kun,” she says, and he loves how his name sounds in her voice. “Make it hurt for me too.”

Then she lowers herself onto him and Tegoshi can’t stop himself; his hips snap upwards to bury himself all the way inside her, feeling her tight muscles squeeze every inch of him and he doesn’t pause to savor it. Her moan fuels him on and he uses his feet to thrust with more momentum, his back arching from her nails raking up his sides as she bounces on his cock.

Her fingers brush his nipples and he groans, struggling to keep his eyes open as the pressure becomes too much. What he doesn’t notice is that she’s poking at the strip of wax between them, at least until she rips it clear off his chest.

Tegoshi thrusts so hard that his ass completely leaves the bed, Aya’s thighs clamping around his waist to keep from flying off. He feels her come and brings his arms down to his face, untying the scarf with his teeth and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her back into his mouth.

“I’m not done,” she gasps against his lips, and Tegoshi feels her picking at the wax along his right side. Without warning she rips it off, and it stings more and has him fuck her even harder.

“Aya-chan,” he manages to say, his voice deeper than normal, and Aya moans as she sits back up on her heels. He knows the abdomen is next and braces himself, surprising both of them with a low growl when this strip brings some hair with it.

Tears are stinging his eyes and it’s only going to get worse, his hands grabbing onto her hips as she reaches behind her and drags her nails down the inside of his thigh. There’s hair there, too, and he pounds deeper into her as it’s yanked out. She cries out and clamps down around him again, coming a second time, and Tegoshi grunts as he pushes through it.

Then her fingers are rubbing his balls and he tightens his grip, pulling her down with each thrust up. He starts whining before she even gets a hold on the wax, his head turning from side to side in anticipation, and his next groan is practically yanked out of his throat as she removes the figure-eight in the same fashion it had been put on.

Assuming the worst is over, Tegoshi sits up and kisses her, and she humors him for a few licks before shoving him back down. Then she lifts off of him completely and Tegoshi’s so worked up that he can’t do anything but gape at her as she pulls off the condom and makes her fingers dance along the last strip of wax.

Both of Tegoshi’s hands twist in the covers, nearly pulling them out of their corners as Aya starts at the bottom and works her way up. A surge unlike any other courses through him and it hurts so bad that it feels good, the familiar rush crashing over him before he even realizes that he’d been brought to orgasm.

When he can think again, his skin burns in multiple locations and Aya’s on her elbows next to him, pouting as he opens his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he breathes. “I didn’t know-”

Aya cuts him off with a shake of her head, smiling proudly as she traces the red lines on Tegoshi’s chest. “It’s okay,” she says gently. “There’s still a lot of area to cover, and the candle’s still burning.”

Tegoshi feels a little like a moth attracted to a flame, but he likes being burned by the fire.


End file.
